Confidence
by ohmytheon
Summary: It's Momo and Ochako's first date out as an actual couple to the mall. Momo knows she should be excited, but she's a little nervous too. Until a dress catches Ochako's eyes and the tables are turned.


**Notes:** I wrote this for ke_la (on Ao3) for her birthday and it was a ton of fun. Also, I might be more into girls than I thought. I mean, I knew I was, but while writing this and some of Momo's anxieties and thoughts, I feel like I came to a few realizations about myself. lmao Sometimes it be like that.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my feels.

* * *

Momo was nervous.

Now she knew, in theory, she shouldn't be nervous. It wasn't like she'd never gone to the mall before. It wasn't like she'd never gone to the mall with Ochako before either. Granted, it had been embarrassing to admit the first time that she'd never gone, but her parents shopped at specific stores and she went where they went. As humiliated as she had been that day, it had been Ochako who pointed out they all shopped where their parents went because none of them could drive and that was what they'd done as kids.

This felt different though. It _was_ different. Ochako said she was the smartest person she knew and even one of the bravest, but Momo didn't feel like either of those things at this moment. She felt terrible and feeling terrible made her feel even worse. Shouldn't she be happy? Excited? Content? What was wrong with her?

"You ready to go?" Ochako's voice called from the other side of her door.

Startled out of her worried thoughts, Momo somehow managed to knock her entire makeup bag off her small desk and watched in dismay as makeup went everywhere. Would she ever be able to retrieve that eyeliner that had rolled under her massive bed? Yes, she'd be able to create something to help her, but she might just let it rest there out of humiliation for a week.

Clearing her throat, Momo replied, "Almost!" before she dropped to her knees and gathered as many of the strewn makeup items as she could in a few seconds. She shoved them all into the bag and popped up to set it on the desk again before taking one last look at herself in the mirror. Cute blouse, nice form-fitting pants, adorable flats. To be honest, she liked wearing heels, but Ochako was short and she didn't want to come off as inconsiderate.

Really, why Momo was stressing, she wasn't sure, but this would be their first time going out as an actual, legitimate couple and she was in a frenzy.

It had never occurred to her that she might actually like girls until coming to UA. She'd just thought she was too busy studying to develop her quirk or becoming a hero to be interested in boys. Things had changed upon moving into the dorms. She'd thought seeing Todoroki's room might fluster her, but it had been the girls' rooms (and that delicious cake from Sato) that set her heart racing. Whether it was Hagakure's girly pink room or Ashido's fun one, being in them had been a thrill.

Ochako's room was different. It was plain, terribly normal and almost empty. Momo had been so shy to let the others in hers. Seeing Ochako practically faint over it had been embarrassing - not because of her but because she herself hadn't considered what her room might look like to everyone else. She must have come off as so bourgeois. She knew she was rich and she knew that she came from a wealthy family. It admittedly took her far too long to consider how others would perceive her or how they lived their lives differently.

And Ochako could not come from a more different background than her.

That was partly why Momo liked her so much. Ochako didn't see a rich girl whenever she and Momo were together. First, she'd seen a friend and now… It was something more. Momo got all warm just thinking about it. She honestly couldn't say when things had changed, but it was a relief. Because she'd developed her body early and was tall, guys were on her all the time, no matter how uncomfortable it made her. She'd learned to deal with Mineta, but the second Ochako had realized how much she hated the attention…

It had been almost year since then. Mineta still had trouble looking at her without running away. Ochako had shown him a furious (and beautiful) side of her that no one had ever seen before.

Upon taking a deep breath, Momo grabbed her purse, stepped to her door, and opened it up. As she'd known, Ochako was on the other side waiting for her, a bright smile on her face and wearing shorts and a cute top. It made Momo want to melt, to be honest, but she kept her cool. She didn't know how Ochako could be so warm all the time, like the sun. They had both gone through their moments of doubts, such vulnerable times learned through the late night conversations that had made Momo fall for her, but she was absolutely positive when it came to her friends and loved ones.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who hadn't realized they liked girls until U.A., so Momo didn't feel as bad or embarrassed about it.

"Do I look okay?" Momo asked, tugging at her purse. "I didn't dress up too much?"

Ochako put her hands on her hips. "Now what did Todoroki and I say during our last match in class?"

Momo smiled sheepishly. "Not to get into my own head."

"That's right," Ochako replied decisively. "Now come on. Let's get out of here. We've been cooped up at U.A. for so long. I need a break!"

"We've been working nonstop," Momo agreed as she shut her door and followed Ochako down the hallway.

There was a purposeful bounce to Ochako's step and a smile on her face that helped ease Momo's nerves. She had really grown into her own over the past year. Before she had been so focused on trying to measure up to others, like Midoriya and Bakugou, just as Momo had once been afraid of not meeting what was expected of her as a recommended student. Once Ochako had stopped thinking about how she compared to the classmates she admired, she started to turn into the confident young hero other people could admire.

"You all heading out?" Midoriya called from the couches.

"Yup!" Ochako reached out and took Momo's hand, which made her heart flutter. It wasn't bad. No one batted an eye or looked at them oddly. In fact, when they had told their friends that they were dating, everyone was excited. Midoriya had been relieved. Apparently, Ochako had fretted and gushed to him all the time, keeping him up late some nights. That revelation had made her blush so much when he brought it up. "You wanted to go to the mall, right?"

Momo nodded. "I'm not looking for anything in particular, but just browsing would be nice."

"That's all I can afford to do," Ochako joked. "Good thing I've got you, right?"

"You know," Momo said, her cheeks a little pink, "I can always get you something."

"Yeah, let her spoil you!" Kirishima cheered. "That's why I plan on wooing Todoroki."

From his spot on the ground at the coffee table, Shouto made a startled look, as if not quite sure how he'd been pulled into the conversation, which made Midoriya and Kirishima laugh and Ochako giggle. He looked to Momo for an explanation, but she could only shrug her shoulders and wave goodbye before she and Ochako walked out of the common room area.

On the way to the mall, the two of them kept up a steady stream of chatter. Momo had been worried that going from just friends to dating would make certain things awkward for them and, at first, it had as they adjusted. Now it was back to normal. There was just more to it. As they sat next to each other on the train, their hands were clasped together and squashed between them, although Ochako was careful to keep one finger raised. It would be easier for her during the winter when she wore gloves regularly, but Momo thought it was cute.

Maybe a few people looked at them strangely or for a beat longer than normal, but Ochako was distracting enough and was able to keep her attention. By the time they made it to their stop by the mall, Momo wasn't even thinking about it. Why should she? Who cared what other people thought? She was out with her girlfriend and she was going to have a wonderful time. They were out on a date. It was going to be fun.

Girlfriend. It really did make her feel warm and soft thinking and saying that word. Why had she thought for so long that she _had_ to like guys? There was nothing wrong with the boys in their class and she could admit they were attractive, but none of them made her feel quite like Ochako did.

They really didn't have any specific plans upon reaching the mall. Momo kind of followed Ochako for the most part, but, if something caught her interest, she would point it out to her and they'd head in that direction. It was a fun time filled with browsing, picking out outfits they liked, and getting something to snack on at the food court. They split a bubble tea, taking turns sipping on it as they walked around. Momo did notice Ochako's eyes repeatedly drifting in the direction of a store filled with beautiful dresses, but she never said anything about it when they got close.

After the fifth time though, while Ochako was chewing on the straw out of a subconscious habit, Momo brought it up. "Did you want to go there?"

"Wha-?" Ochako replied around the straw. She blinked a few times and then blushed when she realized Momo had caught her redhanded. "Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Momo asked. "You keep looking at the store like you want to check it out."

Ochako shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. I don't really wanna go in there." Momo gave her a look of disbelief. It wasn't like Ochako to lie - unless she was embarrassed or trying to spare someone's feelings. Right now, it was most definitely the former. "Okay, there's just a dress in the window that I really like, but… You know how it is." She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "It's way out of my price range. That place is fancy."

Momo would not point out that she'd grown up wearing dresses that were handmade by tailors specifically for her. It was embarrassing. The two of them had grown up in such different lives that sometimes she hated even bringing up anything about her childhood or home. She knew Ochako wouldn't hate her for it or get mad, but still, she had been afraid it would humiliate Ochako and make it sound like she was bragging. Still, she could tell that she was really interested in the dress, but didn't want to admit it.

"Well, I want to check it out," Momo declared.

"You don't have to do that," Ochako said, rolling her eyes.

"Do what?" Momo asked innocently as she started in the direction of the dress store. "It wouldn't hurt to try it on."

Ochako chewed on her bottom lip. "Except really liking it and suffering the crushing disappointment that I won't be able to afford it for a few years."

"Now who's getting in their head?" Momo questioned with a small smile on her face. Ochako snorted, but she didn't disagree with her either. She knew she was right. "Besides, what if I want to see my girlfriend in a beautiful dress, hm?"

"You're really trying to butter me up," Ochako said with a laugh. "Okay, you got me."

When they stepped into the store, Momo knew what they looked like. This was definitely one of the higher-end boutiques in the mall, on level with the jewelry store. The moment the saleswoman spotted them, a grimace briefly crossed her features before settling into an obviously forced smile. This time, it had nothing to do with the fact that the two girls were holding hands, but everything to do with their age. Momo knew she was tall and dressed smartly, but they were still teenagers. The woman had no idea who she was.

And that was fine. It was kind of nice. For once, she didn't care what the woman thought of her, not when Ochako looked so excited and in awe about the dresses surrounding them.

"Can I help you with anything?" the saleswoman asked after swooping over to them. "Directions perhaps?"

Ochako blushed deeper.

Momo dug her heels in even deeper. Staring this woman down with a polite smile on her face, she felt a warm burst of confidence. "Actually, we were interested in trying on one of the dresses, thank you." The saleswoman's smile dropped just a hair as Momo turned to Ochako. "Which one caught your eye?"

"Oh, um…" Ochako fiddled with the pads of her fingers. "The dark blue one in the window." Her cheeks were still pink. The answer actually surprised Momo. Blue wasn't a color that Ochako wore often, but maybe there wasn't any specific reason for it. Something about it interested her and that was that. "It's really elegant."

"Hm, yes, that's from one of our top designers," the saleswoman replied. It was code for the dress being much too expensive for them, which both girls caught. Momo could tell that Ochako was embarrassed, both frustrated Momo and embolded her. This woman had no idea who either of them were - and she hadn't a clue that Ochako was going to be one of the best pro heroes out there in a few months after they graduated. "Do you know your size?"

"Ah…" Ochako peeked at one of the dresses, trying to find the size tag. "How do the sizes run here?"

The woman's eyes flickered up and down Ochako's body, taking her short height and plush curves in with a very critical eye. "Hm, I suppose I can find one that caters to your body type."

"You don't do measurements here to find the best fit?" Momo asked curiously. "That's unfortunate. If you had a tailor on standby, you'd have much more success with sales."

The startled expression on the salewoman's face almost made Momo laugh, but she was trying her best to keep a straight face. "Oh, um, yes, we can do that." She hadn't expected the question. It wasn't like the other stores in the mall had someone to take measurements to ensure a perfect fit. Customers had to simply try on a few different sizes an hope for the best. "I'm trained. I can do that for you now."

"I appreciate it," Momo replied graciously. "Thank you."

Once the woman rushed away to get what she needed in the back of the store, Ochako grabbed Momo's hands and pulled her close, whispering, "Oh my god! I can't believe you did that."

"She was being quite rude assuming things about us," Momo said in a proper voice, tilting her chin up slightly to make herself look even more regal. She held it for a second before bursting into giggles. Maybe it was a little mean, but it had been kind of fun too. One day, Uravity would be a household name and salespeople like that woman would be lining up wanting the young, beautiful hero to wear their clothes. For now, Momo could do her part in helping out.

"I like seeing you so confident," Ochako said, a slight smirk on her face. "Really gets me going."

"Ochako!" Momo exclaimed, struggling not to laugh. Kissing girls was definitely much better than boys, if she was going to be honest. It helped that Ochako was a good kisser.

"Back here, please!" the woman called for them.

Embarrassed by her behavior, it didn't take the saleswoman long to take Ochako's measurements. When she went to do the same for Momo, she waved her off. Not only did she know her own (she had to when she was forced to create her costume on the fly), but they weren't here for her. This was Ochako's moment.

They waited briefly before the woman returned with the dress Ochako had been eyeing. It was shorter than the one in the window, probably because they always used longer ones for the mannequins to give off the best appearance. Ochako gingerly took the dress and, with one last nervous glance back, disappeared into the changing room. Momo remained quiet, patiently waiting, even though the saleswoman kept shooting her looks.

After a few minutes, Momo stepped forward. "So? How does it look?"

"I, um…" Ochako's voice was muffled by the door, but Momo could hear the tremble in her voice. "I don't know…"

"Only one way to find out," Momo said.

Ochako let out a despairing sigh, but then unlocked the door. She peeked her head out first, looking at Momo and then at the saleswoman. When no one said anything, Momo gave the woman a pointed look and cleared her throat, which had the desired effect of making the woman jump to her feet and mutter something about another customer coming in before walking to the front of the store. A grateful expression crossed Ochako's face before she pushed the door fully open and stepped out.

"Oh!" Momo exclaimed. "You look-"

"It looks weird, doesn't it?" Ochako interrupted. "I've never worn something so fancy. It probably isn't even that fancy to begin with. I don't know. I feel kind of silly."

"Why?" Momo asked curiously.

Ochako gave her an embarrassed look and swayed side-to-side, the bottom of the dress twirling around her ankles. With the right pair of heels and a few simple pieces jewelry to accentuate her natural features… "You've probably seen and worn much nicer dresses than this, but as soon as I put it on, it was like I could be someone different. Like I could be…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Someone closer to your level."

"Closer to my-?" Momo shook her head. "That's absurd."

"Probably," Ochako laughed, a little hollowly. "I know you tell me not to worry about it - and I usually don't - but sometimes I start thinking about when you tell your parents and not only do you have to tell that I'm a girl but I'm poor too-"

"Ochako," Momo cut in firmly, "stop. That doesn't matter to me and you know it."

The other girl snapped her mouth shut, looking even more sheepish than before. She had told her to not worry about things like that, but admittedly it was easier said than done. There was a huge class difference between them. Momo had embarrassed herself a few times with Ochako and would end up spending thirty minutes venting to Shouto about it.

"Yeah, you're right," Ochako murmured halfheartedly.

"Do you like it?" Momo pressed. "Because I think you look stunning."

Ochako blushed and smiled. "I love it. I feel silly, but like a princess too."

"That's all that matters to me right now," Momo proclaimed.

"Now I must change back into a peasant girl," Ochako sighed dramatically. Momo rolled her eyes at the joke. "It's way too expensive, but not only that, it's pretty impractical. I mean, when would I even wear this? It's not like I go to super posh events all the time." She hummed thoughtfully. "I bet they have the best food spreads. Maybe one day, when I'm a pro hero, I'll get to go to some fancy gala or fundraiser."

After Ochako returned to the changing room, Momo said, "If you give the dress back to me, I'll have that woman put it back up."

"Right, got it," Ochako called back. A few minutes later, the door opened a few inches and she held out the dress. Momo was careful not to peek through the rack when she took the dress since she knew Ochako got embarrassed easily over her body (although she was...curious). "I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time," Momo said.

With the dress in hand, Momo walked back to the front where the saleswoman was standing behind her checkout counter, sorting through cards with names and dates on it. She must have had an appointment later on that day for a fitting of some sort. When she noticed Momo, she looked up and said in an expecting tone, "Here, I can take that back for you," already holding out a hand.

"Actually, I'd like to purchase it," Momo replied instead as she handed it over.

The woman actually balked and gawked at her. "Are you-? Are you aware how much this costs? I can direct you to a store that can cater to your needs in a more suitable price range."

"Oh, I'm very aware." Momo wore her most pleasant smile as she pulled her wallet out of her small purse and plucked her debit card from it. "I'm not carrying cash on me, but this will work just fine."

"I don't-" The woman took the card and almost dropped it when she saw the name on it. " _Yaoyorozu_? Oh-oh, I didn't mean-" Her face was bright red from mortification over her mix-up. "Right away, of course, I'm sorry-"

Momo didn't mean to, but she couldn't help but laugh a little as the woman blustered her way through an apology. It was almost painful. "It's okay. I know what we must look like: a pair of silly teenage girls way out of their depth. I hope we didn't cause you too much trouble." The saleswoman looked downright miserable. She could've cost her store a very serious customer and sale with her rude assumptions. Luckily for her, Momo was in a good, forgiving mood after the wonderful day she'd had. "And if you could schedule a fitting appointment so we can make sure the dress is tailored perfectly, that would be lovely."

"Of course!" The woman set to work, carefully bagging the dress in the appropriate and then ringing her up.

"All set?" Ochako's voice came from behind.

"Mmhm, I'm done here," Momo replied, turning around with the dress in her hands.

Ochako's eyes widened and she cried out, "Momo, you can't!"

"I just did."

She wasn't sure if the tears in Ochako's eyes were happy or not or if the blush on her face was a good thing. She had worried that it might upset or humiliate Ochako if she bought the dress for her, but it was what she wanted to do. Not because she was poor or couldn't afford it or anything like that - but because it had really made her happy and it made Momo happy to see her like that. She did look stunning and like a princess in that dress and she deserved something indulgent like this after years of sacrifice and hard work.

It was only when Ochako stepped forward and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her did Momo relax. She hadn't realized she had tensed up until that moment. It didn't matter if the saleswoman was right there and was shocked by the two girls' public display of affection. Ochako's lips were soft and she tasted like the bubble tea. It was definitely one of their more passionate kisses, which made Momo's head spin all the more since they were public.

"But…" Ochako pulled back and dropped down. Her lips wobbled a little. "Why?"

"Well, what else are you going to wear at my parents' charity event in a few weeks?" Momo asked, her cheeks a little warm.

"Oh." Ochako stared at her. "That's...a good point…" She bit her lip, a tiny smile on her face. "You really want me to come with you?"

"Who else would I want there with me but my girlfriend?" Momo replied.

"And your parents…?"

"Well, even if they are caught off guard or don't approve, they won't exactly be able to be rude since it's such a public event," Momo pointed out as she put a finger to her lips in a thinking gesture.

Ochako laughed. "That's so sneaky." She held out a hand and Momo took it without hesitation. "C'mon, let's get back to the dorms. I can't wait to show Mina and Aoyama this dress. They're going to be so jealous!" After thanking the woman, who weakly returned the gesture, still floored by what had just happened, the two of them walked out of the store, a very obvious bounce in Ochako's step. She squeezed Momo's hand. "Hey."

Momo glanced down at her. "Hm?"

"Thank you," Ochako told her in a low, serious murmur. "You didn't have to do this. I appreciate it."

"Kirishima did say I should spoil you," Momo teased.

"I'm gonna have to thank that boy," Ochako replied with a big smile on her face.

Definitely so. Momo was grateful that he'd put the idea in her head. There really was something wonderful about what she'd done. Simply buying a gift for her girlfriend out of the blue, plus the spontaneous invite to the event her parents were hosting. They felt really good. The shopping trip hadn't been that much different than when they'd been just friends, but that little bit more between them made it all the better. Yes, this had been a good day. She didn't know why she had ever been scared to begin with.


End file.
